Lost Without You
by Blackhammer
Summary: A friend of Ash has come back for him. But Ash gets into a accident and gets amnesia. He forget's his past, and her. She's willing to do anything to make him remember her again. Sorry, I'm bad at doin this summary. Lol, R&R!


-1**A/N: This is a new story, which means a new start. I hope that this story might get a lot of reviews. This start will be great, so wish me luck. Enjoy and review please. Blackhammer **

**Lost Without You**

**Chapter One**

A eight year old Ash Ketchum was walking in Pallet Town, trying to see if he could find some flowers for his mother. But, when he passed Professor Oak's house, he saw his best friend Gary Oak talking with a girl. He got a little curious and decided to listen to what Gary was saying. Ash then gasped. The girl was bruised on her legs and arms. Some scratches were on her arms and she was shaking with fear. Gary was bullying her! Ash never knew Gary was like that, to bully someone.

"What did you say? Did you say you wanted more? Ok, I'll give you more…" Gary said, with a evil grin. The girl started to shake more than never. Gary approached her and was about to kick her until Ash went into the way. Gary, of course, would never kick his best friend, so he stopped before he could. Gary looked up and was surprised to see Ash was holding out his arms, protecting the girl from harm.

Gary spoke up, "Ash, get out of the way, I'm trying to teach her a lesson…"

"Why are you bullying her?" Ash asked, still protecting the girl.

"What? I'm not bullying you, am I?" Gary looked down at her and glared. The girl quickly shook a nod, afraid what will happen if she said no. "See? Now get out of the way."

"No, I'm taking her to my place…" Ash said.

"For what? She'll cause you trouble!"

"I don't care, she's hurt." Ash said, as he took the girls hand and lifted her up. She was smiling now with thanks, but a glare from Gary caused her to make her look unhappy again. " Who is she anyway? I never seen her before."

"She just moved here. I was showing her around…"

"No you weren't! Anyway, later Gary." Ash pulled the girl to the direction of his house.

"Stop right there! If you go, then I won't be your friend anymore."

"…"

"Ha! Now hand her over!"

"Ok, bye Gary."

"Ok, tha-WHAT?"

"I rather lose you than let you hurt her."

"Fine, then were not friends anymore then!"

"Fine by me." Ash said, before running back to his place with the girl in his hand.

"You pay for that, Ketchum!" Gary called out, before going into his house. Ash stopped for a second to catch his breath and to check out the girl. She was his age with brown hair and golden eyes. Her eyes could show how lonely and sad she was. She was wearing nothing, but some baggy pants and a black t-shirt, with trainers on.

"That was a close one…" Ash said, turning away.

"Why…why did you help me?" The girl asked, blushing.

"Oh, cause he was going to hurt you."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"Oh…"

"Anyway, the name's Ash."

"Hi, my name is Serena."

"Oh, nice talking to you Serena."

"Well, are we going into your house."

"Err…"

"What's the problem?"

"I was hoping of taking you to your house."

"Oh, ok. I'll show the way."

"Ok, let's go then." Serena took his hand and ran off to her house. Minutes later, Serena was standing in front of a small, but comfy house. They knocked on the door and in seconds, a woman opened. The woman seemed to be Serena's mother. Serena told her what just happened.

"Oh, not again…" The mother sighed, "Thank you, Ash, for saving my daughter."

"It was no problem madam." Ash said.

"Well, anyway thank you again." Serena's mother said, thankfully.

"Do you want to have some cookies, Ash?" Serena asked.

"Yeah…I'm kinda hungry." Ash said, as his stomach growled for food. Serena's mother laughed. Serena welcomed Ash into the house and into the living room. "Nice place you have."

"Thanks, we just moved in a few days ago." Serena said. Serena chatted with Ash for a while, until the cookies came. Ash ate 14 cookies, while Serena ate 3. After, they went into Serena's garden to play. "Tac! Your it!" Ash started to chase Serena, as she gleefully ran. They played so happily, that they didn't realise time flied by fast. It was 6pm and Ash had to go. Ash was about to go until Serena stopped him.

"That was fun. Let's play again tomorrow."

"Yeah sure, that be great. I'll come to your house tomorrow."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Thanks again."

"Oh I forgot to do something…"

"What is it?"

"This," Serena kissed Ash on the cheek, "That was for helping me and this is for being a good friend." She embraced him in a hug. Ash was hesitant at first, but he hugged back. She released the embrace and went back into the house. "Bye, Ash!"

"Bye." Ash ran away, back to his house. He knocked the door and Delia opened it.

"There you are Ash! I was worried why you weren't back yet."

"I'm fine Mom, I met a new friend today!"

"You did? Tell me about your friend." Ash then told Delia the whole thing, from Gary to the hug. "It's a shame your not friends with Gary anymore."

"Yeah I know…but, at least I gained someone better!"

"Ok, anyway, your dinner is getting cold, so come on in." Ash entered the house and had dinner. Then he went upstairs to sleep. Usually, he would have stayed an hour in the living room watching TV, but he was tired, so he considered this time.

The next day…

Ash woke up and yawned. Then he got out of bed to go to the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth, when he realised that he was going to play with Serena again. He quickly brushed his teeth and rushed into his room, to get dressed. He put on some jeans and a t-shirt saying Pokemon Rock. Ash ran down the stairs and ran out of the house door. Delia heard and ran to the opened house door.

"Ash? Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"No thanks! I'm going to Serena's! Later, Mom!"

"That Ash." Delia smiled and closed the door. Ash was running to the direction where Serena's house was, shouting Serena. He was expecting her to come out and greet him, but she didn't. The house looked dark today. Ash knocked on the door, thinking Serena or her mother to open it. But nothing happened. Ash turned the knob and it turned! He opened it and shouted out.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Ash said, as he looked in. The house was not the colourful house that he visited yesterday. It was dark with nothing, but rotten wood inside. Ash, frightened by now, ran outside and closed the door. "Where are they?" Ash whispered, as he ran back home, with a weird feeling. Day by day, he would go to the house to see if they were back. He kept doing it for 9 months, but he gave up hope. Serena and her mother was never heard of again…until Ash meets her again, by accident.

8 years later…

Ash was travelling with his friends May and Brock in Kanto. After winning the Hoenn League, he decided to go back to Pallet and stay with his mom for a while. Ash entered the quiet town with his friends and walked on to Delia's house. But, since Ash passed Professor Oak's, he decided to visit. Ash entered the small building and headed to the laboratory. He got there with his friends behind him. Professor Oak was studying a Muk, that was familiar to Ash. Muk spotted Ash and jumped off the table. Muk ran to Ash and pounced on him. Professor Oak's was shocked.

"I'm sorry young man…Muk doesn't usually pounce on anyone, except a certain trainer." The professor apologised.

"Oh you can't remember me Professor?" Ash said, laughing.

"Ash? Is that you? How long has it been since I last saw you?"

"A year or two, I think."

"Yes, it's been long…who's your friend?" Professor Oak pointed at May.

"Oh, yeah that's May. She's been travelling me since I went to Hoenn."

"How come?"

"I kinda destroyed her bike…"

"How unlucky! You done that to Misty I remember. Anyway, sorry for being rude. I'm Professor Oak." He held out his hand in front of May.

"Nice to meet you." May said, taking the hand and shaking it.

"So what are you doing in Pallet, Ash?" Professor Oak asked, as he let go of May's hand.

"I'm hoping of relaxing at home for a while, before travelling to Ranke. It's the region that has the hardest gym leaders and hardest trainers. Only the best go there."

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself. I have to go back to work. Come along Muk." Muk was sad that he wasn't going to spend anymore time with Ash, but he reluctantly went off with the Professor.

"I'll visit you later, Muk! So don't be sad." Ash said, making Muk happy. He gave Ash another hug before going off with the Professor. Ash made it back outside in the heat.

"How about a race, Ash?" May challenged.

"Sure."

"Get ready for a beating."

"Never!"

"Brock, countdown."

"Ready, Steady…GO!" Brock shouted, and the two ran with all there might to Ash's house. Before the word go blurted out of Brock's mouth, Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder to Brock's.

"I'm gonna beat you!" May cried out.

"No, I am!" Ash shot back, and they went even faster. They were going so fast that Pikachu wouldn't even stand a chance against them. Unfortunately, they were going so fast that they didn't look that they were heading straight for the side of the house. There heads connected with the bricks and were knocked down. Either of them won, as Brock got there before they recovered.

"Ha! Pikachu and I beat you guys!" Brock laughed, as he pulled the two up. Both of them had a headache now and were feeling dizzy. Brock knocked the door and Delia opened it. "Oh, my sweet. Your prettier than all the Nurse Joys in the world. You are so-." Even though, the two were dizzy, they could still hear. Ash and May took Brock's ear's and pulled him to the living room.

"You may think we're dizzy, but were not deaf you know." Ash said, crossing his arms. Delia emerged from the kitchen with glasses of orange juice. The trio gratefully took a glass and drank deeply.

"So how are you Ash?" Delia asked, as Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder to Delia's now.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy…" Ash said, before knocking out after the dizziness got to his mind.

"Ash? Ash? You okay, Ash?" Delia said, shaking her son. But he didn't go back into consciousness. May was also blacked out, seconds after Ash. Brock and Delia tried everything they could do to wake them up, but nothing worked. The gave up and decided to wait.

"Let's hope they'll wake up…" Delia said, tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile…

"Ah, Pallet…it's been a while…" A certain someone said, "Let's hope he's here…" The girl walked around. She still remembered that boy who helped her. A boy who became her first friend ever. She also couldn't forget that boy's face and she couldn't forget the one who bullied her. She looked around and got to a house. That house was Ash's house…

**To Be Continued…**

**Thanks for reading my latest edition. I hope you enjoyed it a lot. This is a fresh start, so do review. Thanks again.**

**Blackhammer**

P.S: I'm making another story soon, so when it comes, do read it. It's called I Found You. It's about Ash coming back from the Pokemon League and visiting his mom's house. Lol. I hope you will enjoy!


End file.
